


Lesser Known Skills

by Llwydyn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwydyn/pseuds/Llwydyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their extraction plan gone awry, Hunter pulls out some of his lesser-known skills to help them escape. Skye is suitably impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser Known Skills

**Author's Note:**

> I'm languishing waiting for the next episode and wanting to write more of Skye and Hunter. So this frothy, funny one-shot emerged. It's set in the same universe as my other work, "Facades," but probably several months to a year down the road. ;)

Hunter and Skye flew out the back door of the embassy, Hunter's eyes scanning the street frantically.

"Here!" he hissed, darting toward an older model Ford sedan. "Cover me."

Skye took up a position behind the car, watching the embassy for signs of movement, as Hunter jimmied the lock on the Ford and disappeared into the driver's seat. A few minutes later, the engine revved to life.

Skye blinked, impressed. "Did you just hot-wire this car?"

"Get in!" Hunter ordered, shooting her a dirty look. Skye ran around to the passenger side and leapt in. Hunter peeled away from the curb.

"I didn't know you could do that," Skye remarked approvingly.

"Sometimes," Hunter acknowledged, scanning the traffic ahead of them.

They shot down the block, past the embassy driveway from which emerged a line of four black cars.

"Bloody hell," muttered Hunter. He downshifted and flung them around a right turn, tires squealing. Skye ended up practically in his lap.

"You," he growled, "need to have a seat belt on." He began weaving in and out of traffic, trying to put distance between them and the embassy vehicles.

Skye buckled in. "Evasive driving too, huh?"

Hunter nodded, checking the mirrors. "Idaho was always better at it, so I'm a little rusty." He spun the wheel hard to the left, entering an alleyway.

"Did we lose them?" Skye asked.

"I think so." He turned out of the alleyway onto an arterial and gunned the engine, heading the opposite way from their pursuers.

Skye grinned at him stupidly. "You are so hot right now."

Hunter's lips quirked in a small smile. "Save it for later, love." He scanned the mirrors again, then, satisfied they were in the clear, winked roguishly at her.


End file.
